<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignore this post pls and danke by Your_Local_Enby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149405">Ignore this post pls and danke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Enby/pseuds/Your_Local_Enby'>Your_Local_Enby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Enby/pseuds/Your_Local_Enby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m just trying to figure out how AO3 works!! I’ll try deleting this ASAP but if you see this, kindly, but no you didn’t. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ignore this post pls and danke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m trying to figure out how to use ao3, sorry to disturb your scrolling! Please have a nice day!!</p><p>From your local neighbourhood enby!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bu-Bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>